What if He's Gay?
by tarheelborn
Summary: A Modern telling of Pride and Prejudice with a twist. Some gender swapping. Eli Bennet is gay. His mother doesn't understand that. And along comes a certain broody man who insults him, just like every other person... about his sexuality. But for some reason this one hurt more than the others.


**What if he's gay?**

(I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS TO JANE AUSTEN OR JOE WRIGHT OR THE LIZZIE BENNET DIARIES)

A Modern telling of Pride and Prejudice with a twist. Some gender swapping. Eli Bennet is gay. His mother doesn't understand that. And along comes a certain broody man who insults him, just like every other person... about his sexuality. But for some reason this one hurt more than the others.

I am not a writer so I readily accept grammar corrections. This is a plot idea that I have wanted to see for some time now. There has been other gay characters but never has the ElizabethxDarcy relationship been queer. And no I am not gay, or male, but I have an understanding of gay relationships. Rated T for now but might change… BEWARE

(Also am a college student which means there will not be a regular updating schedule. Sorry!)

* * *

It is universally acknowledged that a man in procession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. Not a partner, a wife. But Mrs. Bennet, otherwise known as Eli Bennet's mother, doesn't seem to recognize that people can be gay... and not want wives.

So here starts the story of one Eli Bennet. Ask him for an introduction and he might say "Hello, My name Eli, short for Elijah. I'm the unfortunate second child in a family of all women. Yep, four sisters. How do I survive? Easy. I'm gay. And for some reason my sisters aren't the stereotypical sisters that try to annoy their brother. Well, scratch that. My youngest two always try to drag me shopping for me 'fabulous fashion tips' but I know nothing about women's fashion. My dreams? To become a head chef, preferably at a five-star restaurant. Hey, they're dreams right. Oh and to find someone who loves me for being me. The gay community struggles with the whole soul mate idea too ya know. I'm currently working at a local French restaurant here in Meryton. It's only three-star but it's a start. "

I guess I should be the good author and introduce his sisters before the story develops.

Jane is the eldest. And by far Eli's favorite sister. She is one year older and is currently working as a year-around elementary school teacher. She is a doll. Eli swears he has never seen her hurt anyone. Except in eighth grade when Eli came out… things got nasty fast that day. Jane and Eli currently are the only ones not still at home. They are living in an apartment downtown close to both their jobs.

Eli is next in the family then follows Margaret. She is three years younger and is currently wanting to be called Mar. She is in her last year of college studying graphic design. She decided to go to a local university and commute from home. Mar is a major bookworm and nerd, always going off about one fandom or another.

Next are the twins. Katie (or Kathleen) and Lydia. They are seniors in high school at the age of aren't the worst in school; passing with mostly C's. (They have to keep grades up enough to stay cheerleaders). They are smart enough to not get in trouble… or not get caught by others as Eli caught Lydia having sex once. Bad memories.

His parents are… well… unique. Mrs. Bennet (oh how she hates her first name therefore refused to tell me) is very enthusiastic. About marriage. And high society. She married down for love and, not that she hates her decision, but wants better for her children. She has a good heart. Although she cannot wrap her head around Eli's sexuality; she was the last to know for a reason. His father is a recluse. Dr. Thomas Bennet has a PhD in English and works as a professor at a local university. His students all love him for his humor. Something Eli inherited from him.

Now Meryton is a town but it's certainly not small enough where everyone knows everyone. (The population is about 150,000.) So how Mrs. Bennet learns so much gossip just baffles Eli. And the latest gossip is of the owner of that new mansion being built. On the other side of town!

And this was the conversation held over Sunday Brunch (the one time a week everyone in the Bennet family now gets together

"Oh dear! Did you hear? Of course you didn't. I'm always the one to tell you these things. But anyway, I have heard the most exciting news. We are getting rich neighbors!"

"I didn't know that one of our neighbors was selling their house."

"Of course you didn't dear. That's because they are moving into Netherfield Park."

Eli just had to cut in here. "Mom, isn't that neighborhood on the other side of town? Hardly can call them neighbors"

"Doesn't matter. What does is who is moving into Netherfield Park. Mrs. Long was telling me that it's a young successful doctor. And she heard that he's quite a catch. Now dear, you must find a way to introduce us to him."

Mrs. Bennet stopped talking long enough to let her husband cut in. "What did you say his name was? Because I happened to have ran into a new doctor for the Children's Hospital on campus the other day. Said his name was Charles Bingley and he was starting his clinical work here. Seemed like a pleasant fellow."

Eli leans over to Jane and whispers in a Joker like voice "And Here. We. Go."

And thus became Mrs. Bennet's panic attack going on about her husband was so cruel for not mentioning this early so he could have introduced Jane to him. Lydia and Kitty starting asking questions about his looks. "He has to be cute is his a doctor, right?"

"And y'all will get to meet him at Chez Lemont for the alumni party." Mr. Bennet interjects causing more uproar among his family.

Mar finally spoke up saying "Why on earth are they holding a party on a Tuesday? It seems impractical for the school to host a party and get all the professors hammered with classes the next day."

"Eli dear, I hope you aren't working that night. It's the perfect time to meet young rich women. And Jane, did you buy a new dress? This Charles Bingley sounds prefect for you. You must look your best. Not that you already don't every day."

_Oh mother. I don't like women,_ Eli thought. When is his mother going to recognize that breasts are not attractive to him? It's not like she doesn't have four other daughters to marry off and get grandchildren. "No mom. I still have to work part of the night. Lemont understands that still I have family attending the event, so he gave me half the night off. I'll be working the first half. Speaking of which, I work the dinner shift tonight so I need to leave. Jane, am I dropping you off at the apartment?"

"Oh. Ahh. Yes. I have new class coming in tomorrow that I need to review."

After a round of good byes and I love yous, Eli and Jane finally escaped the madness that was Bennet Brunch.

"Are you excited to meet this illusive Charles dude? I hope he isn't a rich prick. But seriously. Our mother. I have been out for years now and she still pushes women on me. And I know she wants me to quit being a chef and get a 'real' job. Did Lydia and Kitty seem even more energetic today? Those two are crazy. Did Mar tell you about her senior profile? She has some really good design ideas planned," Eli ranted. Jane laughed, shaking her head. Eli was like their mother in that he could talk and talk and talk.

"Eli. Breath. Yes, I actually am very excited. Sorry about mom. Again. The twins haven't changed. And yes I heard about her profile."

"Really? You're excited?"

"Yea. Dad was telling me about him earlier saying his guy reminded him of me within the first minute of talking."

"Hhhmmmmm."

Eli and Jane spent the rest of the ten minute car ride talking about their upcoming week; Jane's new class and Eli's work at the restaurant.

* * *

Jane 25, Eli 24, Mar 21, Katie/Lydia 17


End file.
